


Hidden

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hidden Talents, M/M, Multi, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: No one knew. Not one living soul.





	1. All night

**Author's Note:**

> As the story progresses I will be added more to the tags/characters/etc

No one knew, not one living soul.  
cookie could sing.she didn't do it often but when she did it was like heaven on earth. 

After she had saw Lucious kiss that trashy bitch,she snapped. Hakeem walked around the place looking for her. 

He wanted to talk to her, about releasing an album.after twenty minutes he gave up and went to sulk at the bar.

Cookie managed to find her way back to the Empire building.she wasn't shocked to find that everything had been repaired already

Tears threatened to fall as she pressed the button on the elevator. After what seemed like hours, the doors finally opened and cookie slid in. 

It took her five minutes just to press the button to go up. Before she knew it cookie found herself in Lucious office. 

This place had some many memories. cookie couldn't seem to stop thinking about how she almost gave in to Lucious right there on that paino. 

It had already been repaired. Cookie let out a soft trembling breath as she put her left hand on a few of the keys. 

A few moments went by before she sat down on the black bench in front of the piano. 

She sighed before playing a tune on the piano. the tune was soft and delicate and teardrops were scattered across the keys as they fell from her cheeks.

"I found the truth beneath your lies,and true love never has to hide." Cookie sung while tears flowed from her eyes.


	2. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious' returns to find someone in his office

"True love never has to hide" Cookie sang before stopping, to wipe the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath before starting again. "Trade your broken wings for mine". There was so much emotion in her voice as she continued to sing.

* * *

Lucious had just came from his spacious mansion, "I see you in a little bit" he said to his gifrlfriend as he walked away from her. There he was greeted by Hakeem, who was slightly drunk. "Have you seen Cookie?"

Lucious took a single look at his son and shook his head. "Boy, go clean your ass up, and now I haven't seen your mother" Hakeem scoffed before walking down the hall mumbling something.

He then went to the elevator and pressed the floor to where his newly repaired office was. He still had memories from that night.

* * *

_You built this company on my back, and you just gonna give it to that bitch?!_

 

_None of this would've existed without me._

 

_I went to jail for seventeen years so you can build this empire!!!_

 

* * *

 

Lucious' thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the elevator doors, there he stepped out of the elevator. Moments later the doors closed and he let out a sigh. He begin walking towards his office but stopped when he heard something.

It sounded like singing, though he wasn't sure as the sound was quite muffled. "What the hell?"

As he got closer and closer to his office, the sound became more clear. He was shocked at the fact that someone was singing in his own office, but more shocked at the fact that the singing was the best he had ever heard.

Taking a deep breath he finally approached the doors that lead to his office. They were open and Lucious jaw dropped at the sight he saw.

There she was, cookie. singing her heart out.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious confronts Cookie about her talent

"Cookie" was all he managed to get out. She had a talent for singing all this time and never bothered to tell anyone? Why?

She immediately stopped singing, and took a breath. "What do you want Lucious?"

"I- You can sing. Why the hell did you not say anything?" He felt the anger lacing his voice

Cookie turned around, her long hair slid over her shoulders "I didn't have a reason to" 

"You didn't have a- Cookie your singing is fucking phenomenal. The best I have ever heard"

Cookies eyes widened slightly. The best he had ever heard? That was pretty good, right?

"Can you harmonize?" Lucious asked curiously causing her to roll her eyes and push her hair behind her shoulders with a swing

"Yes I can fucking harmonize. Did you not here me when you came in?" Cookie asked annoyed at the question he had just asked

"Cookie- the song, you were singing" Cookie knew exactly where he was going with this

"Don't" her voice was low, but strangely calm

"Cookie-" he tried once again but she cut him off

"I said DON'T. I'm not talking about this. I can sing, oh well, the song I was singing doesn't matter, alright?" Cookie knew damn well that was a lie.

The song mattered like a mutherfucker. Especially after what he put her through.

Cookie closed her eyes and took a breath before opening her eyes again "I have to go" 

"Cookie" 

Cookie turned around right outside the door "What?" 

"We are not done talking about this" Lucious said

"Yes, THE FUCK WE ARE" With that cookie left

**Author's Note:**

> Just because the people tagged are not in the first chapter does not mean they won't be in the story at all:)


End file.
